Babies are often held in the arms of a caregiver to comfort the child and/or to feed the child. A blanket may be positioned between the caregiver and the baby while holding the child to protect the caregiver's clothes from body fluids and/or to provide a clean surface against which the child may rest. A blanket also may be used to wrap a baby thereby providing both warmth and security. Wrapping a baby in a blanket may also sooth the baby and assist with lulling the baby to sleep. Unfortunately, when the caregiver moves to reposition the baby to lie the baby down in a crib, for example, the child may wake.
The Snugglebundl® (http://www.snugglebundl.co.uk/) is an example lifting wrap used to help move a baby without waking them. The Snugglebundl® is a wearable wrap having a hood thereon and two handles attached to the wrap on its sides to facilitate lifting a baby secured therein. The wrap is contoured about the edges to cover portions of the baby (e.g., the head and feet) when the baby is lying on the wrap. The handles are secured together using a tie.
However, the Snugglebundl® wrap has several disadvantages. First, due to its construction, it is not reversible. Thus, for example, if one side of the wrap becomes soiled, the other side cannot be used. Second, no handles are provided at the top and bottom of the wrap to provide additional stability during movement of the baby. Third, the tie provided to secure the handles together may become unraveled during use allowing the opening of the wrap to fall away from the baby. This may awaken the baby unexpectedly. Fourth, the contoured edges prevent the wrap from lying flat like a typical blanket and thus limits it use. Fifth, the construction of the wrap, including the contoured edges and handles may increase the cost to manufacturer.